Les règles du jeu
by Mawa Croidon
Summary: Coucou! Cette fanfic Levi x Eren n'a pas été écrite par nous mais juste traduite et modifiée pour qu'elle ait plus de sens en français. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Laissez nous une ptite review pour nous dire si vous avez aimé (ou détesté), ça nous fera plaisir. Voili voilou, bisous à vous :3 (j'ai mis rating M, mais c'est plutôt du lime )


Les règles du jeux

Un beau jour, Eren lança à son copain : "Dis Levi, à partir de quand, selon toi, on peut dire qu'on trompe quelqu'un?".

À ces mots, Levi, surpris, lâcha le morceau d'omelette qu'il tenait entre ses baguettes.

" - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Eren? Tu me trompes? demanda-t-il avec suspicion,

\- Mais non! Pas du tout! Un de mes amis m'a juste dit que sa copine le trompait alors je pensais au sens de ce mot, répondit-il précipitamment,

\- Ah d'accord, je comprends mieux... Eh bien je pense que chacun a sa propre définition de ce terme,

\- Ouais... Et du coup, pour toi, qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait que je fasse pour que pour que tu te sentes trompé?

Devant le mutisme de son ami, le brun l'interpella :

\- Leviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?!

\- Et toi? Est-ce que tu pourrais trouver ta propre réponse? le questionna-t-il, évitant de répondre,

\- Ben non, justement, j'y réfléchissais...

Levi esquissa un sourire coquin. Suite à cela, il ajouta :

\- Si tu veux, on peut tester...

\- Tester quoi? "

Levi prit alors sa main et lui demanda "Est-ce que ça, c'est tromper?". Eren fut surpris de sa réaction mais ils ne faisaient que se tenir la main donc selon lui, ce n'était pas bien grave. Levi esquissa un grand sourire en lui lançant un regard, comme pour le défier. Puis il mit sa main derrière la tête du jeune garçon et plaqua brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Eren contesta, juste pour la forme car il avait bien compris où voulait en venir son amant. Il accepta son invitation silencieuse mais de toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu le fuir car il était maintenu fermement contre le mur par Levi qui avait sa main droite posée ostensiblement sur sa hanche. Le plus vieux redemanda " Et ça Eren? Est-ce que, ça, c'est tromper?". Le garçon fut légèrement troublé par le regard sérieux que son vis à vis posait sur lui, mais il s'était fait la promesse d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette histoire avec le plus âgé. Et il répondit d'une petite voix timide " Ce n'est pas tromper".

Devant cette réponse toujours négative, Levi paru légèrement décontenancé mais se reprit aussitôt et raffermit sa poigne sur le côté du garçon. Ce dernier soupira d'aise et Levi profita de cette occasion pour introduire sa langue dans la bouche de son amant. Il la fit danser avec sa jumelle, mais avec tant d'empressement qu'un filet de salive s'écoula des lèvres entrouvertes du plus jeune. Eren tressaillit, ses genoux manquant de le lâcher. Après avoir délicatement essuyé de son pouce le filet argenté, Levi regarda à nouveau son amant avec le même sourire taquin. Encore une fois, le plus âgé des deux hommes susurra à l'autre "Et ça? C'est tromper, Eren? ". Reprenant son souffle après ce violent baiser, empli des sentiments qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre, le garçon répondit d'une voix encore plus basse : " hmmm, non, ce n'est pas... trom... per... ".

Mais tout de suite, Eren remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Levi était-il en colère contre lui? Alors, inquiet, il tendit la main vers son ami et ce dernier profita de son geste pour le plaquer contre le lit. Le jeune homme, apeuré, lâcha, un cri, un peu plus fort que précédemment " non attends! " cria-t-il, car il ne se sentait pas vraiment prêt et qu'il ne comprenait pas la violence si soudaine de Levi. Il se débattit pour tenter d'échapper à la détermination du brun, mais la force des mains qui lui tenaient fermement les épaules rendait ses efforts inutiles. Levi ajouta d'un ton déterminé "D'accord, puisque tu insistes, je vais graver profondément dans ton corps le nom de celui à qui tu appartiens". Puis il le repoussa vers le milieu du lit et attaqua son cou, laissant la trace, sur sa peau blanche, du suçon qu'il venait de lui faire.

Devant ses gestes de plus en plus entreprenants, le garçon lui cria d'arrêter d'une voix qui avait gagnée quelques octaves par rapport à d'habitude, même si, au fond de lui, il ne détestait pas complètement la situation dans laquelle il s'était mise. Alors il se laissa noyer par le plaisir que lui procurait son partenaire. Il s'abandonna à lui dans un concert de gémissements et Levi pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et saccadé contre sa peau, ce qui le poussait à approfondir ses caresses et à ne surtout pas s'arrêter.

Le lendemain, dès son réveil, pourtant assez tard dans la matinée, Levi lui demanda :

" - Alors Eren, as-tu trouvé la réponse à ta question..., si..., hum..., intéressante...?

Cette nuit-là, Eren avait complètement été sous l'emprise de son amant, il n'avait pas pu lui résister et avait perdu ce pseudo-défi qu'il avait lui même lancé à son compagnon. Il répondit finalement qu'il n'était pas plus avancé que la veille mais qu'il n'avait en aucun cas envie que Levi prenne ne serait-ce que la main d'un autre. Il obtient alors une réponse évasive de son petit ami qui reprit :

\- Alors un baiser, c'est tromper?

\- Mais je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça ou quoi que ce soit d'autre avec quelqu'un! répondit le jeune garçon d'une mine boudeuse et agacée,

\- Alors, aller plus loin, ce serait aussi tromper?

\- Mais oui! Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas! ajouta-t-il, se renfrognant toujours plus,

Un sourire fier apparut lentement sur le visage victorieux de Levi qui serra le garçon très fort dans ses bras et dit :

\- Oh là là, mon Eren est si mignon...

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi, bougonna le garçon, buté.

En regardant son amant qui arborait un sourire si joyeux, Eren se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait jamais le dessus face à l'homme qu'il aimait, car il était prêt à tout pour lui. Cependant, il s'en accommodait très bien puisque tant que le premier était heureux, le second l'était également.

\- Mais au final, demanda Eren, n'ayant pas eu de réponse à sa question initiale, pour toi Levi, c'est quoi tromper?

\- C'est facile, tu trompes quelqu'un à partir du moment où tu regardes une autre personne droit dans les yeux, expliqua le jeune homme comme si cela tombait sous le sens,

\- Pardon?! Mais c'est impossible! s'exclama Eren abasourdi,

\- Bien sûr que si! Il faut te fourrer cette idée dans le crâne! D'ailleurs, tu pourras dire à ton ami qui s'est fait tromper par sa copine que le seul fait de regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux, c'est tromper la personne avec qui on sort, ajouta-t-il, absolument sûr de lui,

\- Mais si je fais ça, objecta-t-il dubitatif, il va probablement croire que je suis quelqu'un de jaloux et de possessif!

\- Oh mais ça ne me dérangerait pas..." répondit le brun d'un ton faussement désintéressé,

En regardant dans les yeux son copain, qui était quand même assez orgueilleux, Eren se dit encore une fois qu'il ne pourrait jamais tenir tête à son partenaire. Il l'aimait. Oh oui, il l'aimait sincèrement comme il n'avait jamais aimé avant de le rencontrer.

Fin


End file.
